


Destiny

by CheshireCaine



Series: UraIchi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, UraIchi Week 2018, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Day V | Crossover/Fusion





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Très incomplete

On a surface level, Ichigo wouldn’t have said he seemed anything like Naruto. The ninja was more . . . upbeat. He sought out people to talk to, at, yell in the ear of. He was loud. He was so bright. He shone like the sun, as much as his hair or his face when he grinned full-faced and unburdened.

Ichigo wasn’t like that. Ichigo wasn’t the type to smile so easily. He stood in the corners and shadows; scowling at any invaders of his space.

But not everybody was an invader, and that didn’t make Ichigo the type to lash out. Ichigo had people to protect and sometimes protecting them meant he had to protect the whole world. And Naruto knew that feeling.

Of standing in front of all his predecessors and teachers and ‘superiors’, and being the one to move before them, for them. A few times along the way: against them. But it always culminated in these moments of doing because he didn’t want everyone to die. And he had no choice but to do more than try, to succeed, to refuse the possibility of failure because that wasn’t an option.

Ichigo really admired that. And some tense feeling like glass in his soul shattered because someone knew the feeling. Of having the weight of the world on your shoulders from the moment you crawled yourself out of the dirt for the strength to protect the people you cared about. The people you’d do anything for because they’d done so much for you. And you did.


End file.
